After The Train Ride
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: Olivia made a promise and Olivia always keeps her promises. This is the sequel to Train Rides Can Be Fun


"You didn't see anything yet when we get to the room I'm gonna suck you dry"

Fitz kept replaying these words over and over in his head while watching Olivia sashay her cute little ass as she walked ahead of him talking to of the other white house staff members. As they entered the tunnel to take them to elevators going directly to the presidential suite, Fitz began plotting at how Olivia was going to honor that promise tonight after dinner of course she was going to need all her strength for what he had planned.

It took two elevators to take the whole staff up at once and of course Fitz made sure he was on whatever elevator Olivia was on. Olivia stood in one corner while Fitz stood in another gazing at Olivia who was totally ignoring Fitz and talking to another staffer about shopping and other things. Fitz kept licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Finally after arriving at the floor cleared for the president's visit, everyone got off and went to their rooms to change for dinner which would be held in the hotel's elegant restaurant.

Somehow Fitz and Olivia ended up with connecting suites which would be fine for later but now Olivia had important things to do like get dressed for dinner. The gown she picked out for tonight was long, clingy and white of course with silver jewelry to accent the silver strappy sandals she wore. Fitz wore his usual tux nothing special unless you counted the bulge in his pants when he got a look at Olivia in the restaurant. The menu was impressive and made just for the president but it could have been hot dogs for all he cared he was so into Olivia and the promise she made.

Dessert was served at last and it was very good and served with coffee which Olivia seemed to linger over even though she preferred tea. Fitz noticed this as well and realized that he was being teased and taunted. No way she cared about some damn coffee but he could not do anything about because he was still needed later for meet and greets with other UN delegates. Damn he was going to be there all night.

Sometime between dessert and handshakes, Olivia disappeared from the restaurant and that made Fitz worry that she had changed her mind about the rest of the night.

At last the evening came to and end and Fitz could go back upstairs and sulk in private plus he was really tired anyway. After secret service cleared his room he sat in a chair in the salon area of his suite thinking about Olivia who was probably asleep on the other side of the connecting door. Fitz had just nodded off when he heard a click and the door he was watching swung slowly open to reveal Olivia wearing nothing but thigh high stockings, pumps and crotchless panties with no bra. Slowly walking towards Fitz she had this smirk on her face that seemed to say 'I told you so"

Fitz damn near fell out the chair stuttering to himself "what are you wearing"

Olivia calmly walked over to him running her fingers through his hair and taunted him"oh just a little something to suck you dry in".

To this day Fitz never remembered how his pants got down to his ankles but somehow they found themselves with his briefs down to his ankles anyway.

Olivia kneeled down before him and went to work wrapping her lips on the head of his erect cock using her tongue to flick at the head, teasing and biting.

Fitz slid down in the chair with his ass hanging slightly off the seat.

Olivia using one hand to hold his cock and the other to finger her own wetness was moaning just as loud as Fitz was.

Slurping and sucking sounds filled the room along with moans and grunts.

Olivia didn't want Fitz to come too soon she needed that hardness to fill her up so she suddenly pulled away from Fitz and stood up and announced" I'm gonna need for you to pound this pussy really hard Fitz" she then turned around and headed to the bedroom.

Fitz stunned at first lurched upwards to go into the bedroom and found Olivia already lying back on the bed legs spread wide and fingering herself again through her crotchless panties. Falling between her legs he wasted no time and started to do what Miss Pope told him to do which was to pound her pussy really hard. Olivia's legs were pushed back so Fitz could really get at it, her nipples all perky and waiting to be sucked on which he did, biting them and sucking them.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's face and kissed him, sucking on his tongue while he settled in a fast hard rhythm. Fitz sped up and bent her legs back even further resting them over his shoulders, pounding into her womb hard and deep.

Olivia shuddered and screamed his name over and over biting his shoulder.

Fitz soon followed with a series of deep pounds that Olivia felt through her core.

Finally he came, his seed pulsing deep inside her.

Fitz rolled off Olivia and settled down into the pillows and Olivia snuggled into his chest while they rested for a while.

"Well Olivia I am glad you kept your promise" Fitz said nuzzling her neck.

"Oh that was nothing "she smirked" I was just warming up"

"Damn Olivia you really are going to give me a fucking heart attack" Fitz said into her neck while nipping it with his teeth.

Olivia just giggled back "yep"


End file.
